Love's thorn
by Mynxkat100
Summary: That one moment, that one kiss, that one mistake, what do we do now?
1. Nothings changed

"Yuki!" Zero cried as he jolted awake

"Zero?" Yuki looked up from the floor, a pink towel over her head

Suddenly Zero grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest

"You're alive" he gasped, his cheek pressed against her head "I thought I'd killed you"

"I can't breathe Zero" Yuki squeaked and pulled herself away "Zero are you ok?" she asked her hands cupping his face, her expression worried

"Yeah" Zero said

"Good" Yuki replied smiling

_"Yeah...I.." _Zero thought _"I want these gentle hands" _he gently pulled her face towards his _"and this kind smile" _carefully he pressed his lips to hers _"even though I should not such a thing" _slowly he pulled away and looked at Yuki, her expression was a mixture of shock and surprise.

For a minute neither of them said anything or moved then Zero stood up and walked to the door, he turn round to see Yuki had slid to the floor

"I'm sorry" he said his eyes looking at the floor

"For what?" Yuki asked her voice barely a whisper "Kissing me?"

"Yeah"

"Why"

"It doesn't matter, it changes nothing between us" and with that he left the room.

* * *

**This is my first ever VK fanfic and I wasn't planning on writing one but the idea came into my head half an hour after reading chapter 90 of the manga, as you may notice the kiss part is the positions from the anime but the lines from the manga as it was easier to describe it that way and I prefer the lines from the manga and I also kept in Zero's thoughts as I love them and they are my fave lines from the manga so far and I was disappointed to see they came second in the fanbook but hey beggars can't be choosers. **

**Another thing the name, I wanted to have a reference to a rose in the tittle as they seem the logo for VK and also the rose repersents love as it is beautiful and smells sweet and everyone wants to pick it but you have to be careful as you can get pricked by the thorns which is why I called this Love's thorn which gives you a clue to the plot.**

**That's it for now and I'm sorry its such a short chapter but this is just the start.**

**Over and out :D**


	2. The vampire party

_"It doesn't matter, it changes nothing between us" and with that he left the room._

Yuki shook her head and sighed, it had been little over 8 hour's since Zero had kissed her then left, this morning he had been up and out of the school before she had even gotten up.

"Are you ok Yuki?" Yori asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Yuki answered "It's nothing" just then a gentle tug on her arm caught her attention

"Mommy" the little boy cried

"He's lost" Yori said quietly

"Did you get separated from your Mommy?" Yuki asked bending down to his height

The little boy nodded "Please bring me back to Mommy"

"Yori I'm going to go find this boy's mother, just continue shopping without me" Yuki said before walking with the little boy

"Kiriyu-kun here" Cross said sliding a piece of paper across the desk "orders from the council. You will observe the party that will be held here for the vampires tonight"

Zero opened the piece of paper

"There are going to be many vampires there so it will properly be a lot of work" Cross continued guiltily

"Understood, I will go" Zero said

_"A run down building" _Yuki thought

"I was so scared when I was alone" the little boy turned round and smiled "thank you big sis"

"I'm worried, should I wait here with you until your mother comes?" Yuki asked bending down

"You're so kind" he smiled "big sis"

_"His eyes..." _Yuki thought noticing them as he leaned in and kissed her cheek

"Thank you" he whispered near her ear

_What? _Yuki though as the world spun and turned black as she fell to the floor.

Zero watched as the vampires filed into the ballroom his mind elsewhere. He brushed his fingers against his lips, remembering the feeling of Yuki's against his. He sighed and dropped his hand, "_what would she see in a person like me" _he thought _"A former human only just scraping a level D and constantly relying on her for blood, to be honest I don't even know why she puts up with me" _

A sudden breeze blew through the door, bringing a familiar scent with it that was mingled into the vampire smell.

_"My body feels weak, even my eyelids are so heavy" _Yuki slowly opened her eyes _"Where am I...? Wait...?" _

"I'm glad... you've recovered quickly" Kaname's voice said softly next to her

Yuki shot up only to collapse into Kaname's arms

"Um...thank y-" she started

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?" Kaname asked interrupting her

_"Oh right" _Yuki thought "That...If Kaname-sempai has stopped doubting Zero then...It's fine"

"I did doubt him too much and I do feel bad about it" Kaname started

_"I have to apologize" _Yuki thought

"And we did end up finding the vampire who did it..." Kaname continued "But Yuki being told that by you don't think I'd be upset at you?" he asked his hand under her chin bringing her face up so he could look at her eyes.

"Bu...but.." Yuki stammered "the one who was wrong was Kaname-sempai" her cheek flushing red as Kaname's hand drifted lightly down her neck

"Who do you think, is the one who made me act like that?" Kaname asked "Your heart's beating quite fast. Maybe you understand a little bit about how I feel..." he leaned in his lips close to hers bring back memories of a few hours ago when Zero had been this close to her lips.

Zero pulled out the bloody rose and pointed at his masters face as he rubbed his hair out of place

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Zero asked "Why are you here?"

"The vampire I'm chasing might show up here" Yagari answered watching as vampires chatted amongst themselves, ignoring the hunters stares "You looked pretty deep in thought, is she cute?"

Zero glared at him before walking off.

_"This room has no windows" _Yuki thought as she took a minute to look around _"I get this feeling like I've been in a room like this before" _she stood up and went to have a closer look at the walls.

The door creaked open, causing her to jump, as Kaname entered the room. He sighed and walked over to her, he smiled at her then wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and careful laid her on the couch with himself on top of her.

"Zero!" Yagari called just as he grabbed his arm "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry"

"Are you going back?" Zero asked ignoring his apology

"The vampire I was looking for didn't show up" Yagari explained "Give my regards to that little prefect"

"For me..." Zero sighed turning away "That person's existence is not small at all" he said as he walked away.

Kaname looked up from Yuki's chest to see tears in her eyes, he lifted his head and just as he was about to ask what was wrong his eyes locked on her neck. Slowly he inched towards it and gently ran his tongue along it, receiving a shudder from Yuki.

"Kaname-sempai" Yuki gasped

"Your kind only lives for what seems like a second to us...so transent" Kaname lifted his head from her neck and looked t her "Do you want to become a vampire?...Yuki become a blood sucking monster like me...live for eternity...by my side?" he dipped his head back down to her neck

_"Become a vampire?" _Yuki questioned herself _"be like zero? Maybe I might understand him more if I did become one" _she closed her eyes

Kaname lifted his head again and brushed the tears from her eyes "Sorry I got too carried away...I won't do anything to you" He rearranged them so they were sitting side by side "I'm sorry for scaring you"

"Kaname-sempai I-" Yuki said

"Don't make a face like that, this should be a lesson, and to be more careful from now on "he looked at his watch" it's time to leave now"

* * *

**I love Zero's line about Yuki's existence not being small at all its so cute :3. Anyways heres the next chapter and I know I've jumped massive parts of the actual original story line but this is my story so there :P plus to me that stuff is unimportant to my story. I was going to leave the Kaname asking Yuki to become a vampire for the next chapter but decided to put it in this chapter as the last one was kinda short so I made this a long chapter. Tell me what you think :)**

**Over and out :D**


End file.
